


on the currents of the wind

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically this was just me feeling out Jack's character and having fun with descriptions. Title sucks, I know, sorry about that...I have titling issues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	on the currents of the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was just me feeling out Jack's character and having fun with descriptions. Title sucks, I know, sorry about that...I have titling issues.

The boy standing on the corner wondered if anyone could even see him. 

It was a cold evening, bitterly cold, fitting for a January night in New England, but even so, he wore no shoes. His bare feet kicked at pebbles on the sidewalk as he stood under the streetlight. Suddenly—or, to him, not so suddenly—it began to snow, the soft white flakes the same color as his choppy hair and glittering like the frost lacing his hoodie. His right hand was in the pocket of his brown pants; his left clutched a long wooden staff with a curve at the end. His bright blue eyes scanned the empty street, admiring his handiwork. Thick waves of snow now covered the once blank sidewalks of the little town, and long spindly icicles decorated the underside of every roof and gutter. 

As the snowflakes fell, they landed on his pale face, making his skin tingle. He looked up at the full moon, which washed the town in strands of silver, and smiled. 

For over three hundred years, he had lived a rather solitary existence. He befriended his fellow Guardians—Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and Sandman—as well as some of the children from what was once his hometown, but he preferred to work alone. Sure, he loved being with kids, but when they didn't believe… 

He shook his head. _No, don't think about that,_ he told himself. _There are kids who believe in you. Think about Jamie. And Sophie, and Claude, and Cupcake. They all believe in you. And so long as they believe, you will be here to protect them all._  

His mood lightened, he surveyed the town once more, then summoned the winds to take him somewhere else. 

Jack Frost flew away, surfing on the currents of the wind, his lively laugh filling the winter air.


End file.
